Child of Light: Book 1
by HorcruxCookies
Summary: At the New Jersey Junior Arts Academy, everything is normal. Luna is insulting choir queen April Harding, and getting insulted in return. Well everything was normal up until their English teacher turned and attacked them. Cover photo credit to molekuele on deviantart


If you asked me where I pictured myself in one year, this is not how I would picture myself. If you told me that within the next week I was going to be lead to a camp on Long Island by a satyr, I'd think you're crazy. Right now I am 12 years old, and I survived one year knowing I'm a demigod, half-blood, godling, whatever you want to call us. It basically means I'm half human, half god, I have some sent that attracts monsters and other mythical creatures. And this scent strengthens once I find out, oh lucky me.

It all started December 14, one of the final days before winter holidays, and everything was normal well as normal as it gets when you go to a fine arts middle school in New Jersey. Band kids and choir kids fighting over whose concert was better. Luna didn't want to miss any of the fun and decided to insult the choir near some extreme choir lovers.

"Why do they think they're better? I mean one band over powers all the choirs put together, microphones or not." Luna said to a bunch of my fellow band geeks as they passed a tightly knit group of choir lovers.

The others giggled, and another girl piped in "Well at least I can hear your flute solo without a microphone, I can barely make out what those dozens of choir soloists are singing!"

Luna let out a laugh "That's so true, and how come they give solos to everyone? I mean you don't see us giving solos to second-rate musicians and they are totally fine with it." As she said this she felt the eyes of one particular girl burning into her back. April Harding, Luna's enemy since she arrived. She stood there and waited to hear what April had to say.

"What is with you band geeks? You go on and on about how you can overpower us but have you tried singing on-key? It's not easy you know, I'd like to see you guys sing the music you play." April glared, daring us to come up with a better comeback.

"Oh I can sing, can you guys?" said Jamie calmly to the small crowd around us "I'm pretty sure Mrs. Palmer would say we can sing since we start class by singing B flat major so we can hear the pitch. I'm also sure that learning to play an instrument is harder than learning to sing on-key. Have you tried to memorize a million-and-one ways just to play just a single note on the clarinet?"

April just continued to glare at us then hurried off to her drama class. Luna picked up the few things she had and slowly walk to the band room with her fellows geeks. It's the last day before winter break so they were just watching movies, and what felt like minutes later, it was time for English, the one class Luna shared with Miss April Harding. She walked into classroom 236 and see Ms. Witherton at her desk, but she looks a little different, she looked a little green.

"Ms. Witherton, are you ok? You don't look so well," Luna asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you for caring," she replied with a slight slither in her voice.

Luna looked around the classroom to see who else was here. Just me, Ms. Witherton, and Sam Croker, a strange boy with some sort of muscle disorder in his legs and always sat in the back. She walked to one of the desks on the front row, set down her stuff and sat in the chair. Just as the bell April Harding entered the classroom, running to the back, dropping papers and other items as she ran.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, continuing to drop items as she set her supplies on her desk.

Ms. Witherton paid her no attention as she started to teach the class.

"Today," she hissed, "we well be learning about Greek mythology as an introduction to books you all shall be reading in the next semester. You see the Greeks and Romans believe in gods, powerful beings who controlled the ocean, the sky, and everything in between. Can anyone name a few gods for me?"

Luna's hand shot up like an arrow. "There I many, but one of my favorites was always Neptune, the god of the sea, but I can name a few more: Minerva, Mars, Juno, Jupiter, and Pluto" as she said the names she counted off her fingers, like she was trying to make sure she named them all.

"Yes, yes. Miss. Vain did name a few, but as of right now we shall call by their Greeks names: Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Hera, Zeus, and Hades. We refer to them as Greek for because the first two books we will read are written by Homer, a Greek, and these are the names in which he would refer to them as. Each god and goddess has something they stand for, and what they stand for in considered their realm. Poseidon was the god of the seas, Athena of knowledge, Ares of war, Hera of marriage, Zeus of the sky, and Hades of the dead."

After thirty more minutes of facts of Greek mythology the bell rang dismissing everyone from class.

"Luna, April, I need to see you after class" called out Ms. Witherton.

Luna placed her things back on the nearest desk and watched April clumsily drop her items on another desk. They both walked up to Ms. Witherton, wondering what the heck they had done wrong.

"Come, let's take a short walk," Ms. Witherton said, the hiss still her voice, "I've been waiting to do this for a long time."

They both followed her out the classrooms back door onto the school grounds. She led them to the forest where the higher level English classes went on writing days. And unlike those days, it was unusually quiet. As the continued to walk deeper into the forest, Luna glanced at the bottom of Ms. Witherton's dress, every now and then swearing she saw two snakey green tails.


End file.
